September 30, 2013 Monday Night RAW results
The September 30, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 30, 2013 at Mississippi Coast Coliseum in Biloxi, Mississippi. Summary It'll take more than a two-on-one thrashing and a trip through a table to keep CM Punk down. Still banged-up from his beating at the hands of Ryback and Curtis Axel last week, The Second City Saint took to the stage in Biloxi, Miss. for one final address before he fights The Human Wrecking Ball at WWE Battleground. The former WWE Champion promised to keep his fight going until he got his hands on either Heyman or his cronies, but Raw GM Brad Maddox wasn't about to allow Punk to jump the gun on Battleground. Maddox did seem ready to offer Punk the “outlet for his aggression” the former champion so desired, yet the arrival of (and subsequent surprise attack from) Big E Langston pre-empted any official decision. Conveniently, though, Maddox was all too happy to capitalize on Langston's attack, and ordered a referee down to make the melee official. CM Punk has a tall task ahead of him on Sunday against Ryback, but the former WWE Champion showed size doesn't necessarily matter on Raw when he toppled the mighty Big E Langston in an impromptu match to start the show. Reeling at first from Big E's vicious surprise attack, Punk fought from underneath for the majority of the contest, attempting to chop the big man down with precision strikes while Langston relied on pure strength to keep The Straight Edge Superstar at bay. Two attempts to administer the Go to Sleep ended in disaster for the fighting-mad Chicago native, yet it proved to be endurance that made the difference in the bout when The Second City Saint found his wind and unleashed a stream of offense that left Langston staggering. A running knee and clothesline got the ball rolling, a flying elbow set the big man up, and Punk's third GTS finally hit home, blasting the titan into unconsciousness and sealing the win for CM Punk. Fandango may have the moves, but Kofi Kingston danced away with the win on Monday Night Raw when the former United States Champion tangoed with the dancing fiend and came away smiling when all was said and done. It looked like a rough night at the outset for Kingston, who found himself at the mercy of the surging Fandango for minutes on end and very nearly suffered the top-rope leg drop to boot . Kofi wisely dodged the maneuver and capitalized on Fandango's frustration with a sudden Trouble in Paradise for the win ... and then Bray Wyatt decided to crash the party. While Kofi seized a steel chair and readied for a fight, Wyatt instead sat himself atop the ramp and delivered yet another sinister sermon, ending with an ominous proclamation for the WWE locker room: “One by one, they will all fall down.” Welcome to the dawn of a new era: Los Matadores have arrived in WWE and, flanked by their fearsome bull El Torito, they have claimed 3MB as their first conquered opponents. The masked matadors Diego & Fernando proved nearly unstoppable in their first WWE bout, taking to the air against Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal with an array of dizzying, lucha libre-style maneuvers that the rockers were powerless to repel. Mahal and Slater got a few licks in against their exuberant opponents, but the icing on the cake came when the toreadors teamed up and administered a two-pronged attack to an out-on-his-feet Slater that brought their first match to its close. All together now: ¡OLÉ! Looks like redemption is on the table for Dusty Rhodes and his sons: After weeks of humiliation at the hands of “The Authority,” the three generations received a momentous offer from WWE COO Triple H & Stephanie McMahon ... with a catch. Given the persistence of the Rhodes men, the McMahons offered Cody Rhodes & Goldust the opportunity to earn their jobs back by defeating Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns at WWE Battleground. But, should they fail, not only would Cody & Goldust never work for WWE again, but Dusty would be fired from his job developing WWE talent at the Performance Center. On behalf of his sons, Dusty accepted, but the Rhodes men soon saw just what they’d gotten themselves into when all three members of The Shield swarmed the ring and decimated the entire family, punctuating the assault with an earth-shaking Triple Powerbomb to Cody. What's up? An upset loss for Curtis Axel, for starters. The “better than perfect” Intercontinental Champion has been riding high thank to his one-upping of CM Punk lately, but Axel came crashing to earth against R-Truth in a fast-paced Raw match that saw the “Suntan Superman” strike the cocky titleholder down with some unexpected help. Axel struggled out of the gate against the former U.S. Champion, who kept the Heyman Guy on his heels with a dizzying array of offense that the champion was near-powerless to combat. Yet, right when Axel gained separation from Truth and set himself up for a comeback, CM Punk's theme music blared through the speakers and threw the champion off his game. While Axel readied for a sneak attack from Punk, Truth struck with one of his own, dropping Axel with the Lie Detector and pinning the Intercontinental Champion in the process. Brie Bella had a weekend to remember, and the Bella Twin's good vibes carried over into Raw, where the future Mrs. Daniel Bryan (and current No. 1 contender to the Divas Title) notched herself a big win over a game Alicia Fox in Biloxi. The wily Miss Fox came out swinging to spoil her opponent's good mood, mashing her opponent's face mercilessly into the mat. Despite Fox's physical effort, though, Brie hung tough against the former Divas Champion, sealing the win with the one-two punch of a slap and a facebuster. Zack Ryder's gotten opportunities to show his stuff of late, but The Ultimate Broski received only heartbreak at the hands of Alberto Del Rio just six days before The Essence of Excellence defends the World Title at WWE Battleground. Despite a fast start for Long Island Iced-Z, a high-risk leap to the outside backfired when Del Rio scurried out of the way and left Ryder to eat the pavement. The former U.S. Champion fought back till the end and even landed a Broski Boot on Del Rio's jaw, yet “Mexico’s Greatest Export” dodged the Rough Ryder and reclaimed the advantage, locking in the Cross Armbreaker for a submission victory. Daniel Bryan's not the only one who had a big proposal in mind this week. Ever since he was “saved” by Ryback at Night of Champions, Paul Heyman's had a spring in his step and he decided to make it official in Mississippi: Promising to make an “honest man” out of Ryback, Heyman quite literally bent the knee before “The Big Guy” and humbly proposed that he become the latest Paul Heyman Guy. Before Ryback could respond, though, CM Punk's music sounded once again and the former WWE Champion made his entrance through the crowd, though he apparently tweaked his knee hopping the barricade. With his defenses lowered, Heyman slowly approached his former protégé and Punk revealed the injury was a ruse, producing a Kendo stick from beneath the ring and going to town on Heyman, Ryback, and finally Curtis Axel, who ran down to save his boss and was promptly put to sleep for his troubles. Dolph Ziggler declared The Shield was “on the clock” on his way down the ramp on Raw, but it was time up for The Showoff and The Usos after the trio of titleholders notched another Six-Man Tag Team win over their latest challengers on Raw. Despite Ziggler's fearlessness and The Usos’ feral acrobatics The Hounds of Justice quickly took control by stranding Jimmy Uso from his teammates. With the numbers overwhelming him, it was only a last-minute back drop to Seth Rollins that gave the Samoan prodigy the wind to summon Ziggler from the apron. Seizing the opportunity, The Showoff came in hot, pounding Dean Ambrose with the Famouser and bringing his team within inches of victory when he struck Rollins with the Zig Zag. Thanks to some creative teamwork, though, The Shield had actually tagged in Roman Reigns before The Showoff administered his signature maneuver, and the big Hound capitalized on Dolph's confusion by blasting the former World Heavyweight Champion with a spear for the 1-2-3. No snake charmers necessary: Santino Marella picked up a win the old-fashioned way on Raw, gutting it out against a powerful opponent when all hope seemed lost. The Italian Stallion's foe this week was Antonio Cesaro, who fell short during Santino's big homecoming and seemed hell-bent on avoiding a repeat of that loss in Biloxi. The former U.S. Champion hauled The Milan Miracle into the air for a "Cesaro Swing" and even managed to block the judo throw that pinned him a few weeks back, but Santino quickly turned the tide and swept Cesaro's legs out from under him, landing a perfect pin that left the powerful patriot kicking himself in disbelief. Before Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton head to war at WWE Battleground, they sat down for a parlay on Monday Night Raw. Yet despite Jerry “The King” Lawler's warning that the confrontation would be a verbal one only, tensions soon bubbled over between the fuming rivals, and Orton, driven to rage by the WWE Universe's chants of “YES!”, crossed the line by insulting Bryan's new fiancée. The insult sent the “Yes!” man into a wild frenzy, but Bryan's attack played right into The Apex Predator's hands, and Orton promptly unleashed the same vicious side that had dispatched The Miz and Rob Van Dam the last two weeks. The beating brought Brie Bella out in the hopes of saving her man, but all she could do was watch as Orton administered the finishing touches: A hanging DDT off the apron and, finally, a ruthless RKO that plunged Bryan through the announce table as Raw came to a close. Results ; ; *CM Punk defeated Big E. Langston (8:56) *Kofi Kingston defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) (3:02) *Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) defeated 3MB (Heath Slater and Jinder Mahal) (4:02) *R-Truth defeated Curtis Axel (w/ Paul Heyman) (4:24) *Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) defeated Alicia Fox (3:19) *Alberto Del Rio defeated Zack Ryder (4:07) *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns) defeated Dolph Ziggler & The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) (12:04) *Santino Marella (w/ The Great Khali and Hornswoggle) defeated Antonio Cesaro (w/ Jack Swagger & Zeb Colter) (2:49) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery CM Punk demanded a fight RAW_1062_Photo_001.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_003.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_004.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_005.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_006.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_007.jpg CM Punk v Big E. Langston RAW_1062_Photo_008.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_009.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_012.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_017.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_020.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_021.jpg Kofi Kingston v Fandango RAW_1062_Photo_028.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_030.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_032.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_033.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_035.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_036.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_040.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_041.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_043.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_045.jpg Los Matadores v 3MB RAW_1062_Photo_046.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_048.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_052.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_054.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_055.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_057.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_063.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_064.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_066.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_067.jpg “The Authority” held a summit with the Rhodes family RAW_1062_Photo_068.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_070.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_073.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_072.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_075.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_076.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_077.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_079.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_083.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_085.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_087.jpg R-Truth v Curtis Axel RAW_1062_Photo_087-1.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_088.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_092.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_093.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_095.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_098.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_099.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_100 (1).jpg RAW_1062_Photo_101.jpg Brie Bella v Alicia Fox RAW_1062_Photo_102-1.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_103-1.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_105-1.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_107-1.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_109-1.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_114-1.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_115-1.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_117-1.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_119-1.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Zack Ryder RAW_1062_Photo_120.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_121.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_123.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_126.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_128.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_129.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_131.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_132.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_134.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_136.jpg Paul Heyman ‘proposed’ to Ryback RAW_1062_Photo_138.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_140.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_142.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_144.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_145.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_146.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_149.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_152.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_153.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_154.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_155.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_157.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_163.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_166.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_167.jpg The Shield v Dolph Ziggler & The Usos RAW_1062_Photo_168.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_169.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_170.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_173.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_174.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_176.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_177.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_181.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_185.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_187.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_190.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_192.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_193.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_194.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_196.jpg Santino Marella v Antonio Cesaro RAW_1062_Photo_198.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_200.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_205.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_206.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_209.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_211.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_212.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_214.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_215.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_216.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_218.jpg Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton confronted each other RAW_1062_Photo_219.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_220.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_221.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_223.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_224.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_225.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_228.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_229.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_231.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_232.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_234.jpg RAW_1062_Photo_236.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1062 results * Raw #1062 on WWE Network Category:2013 television events